User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Shadow Over Yharnam Part One: Chapter 3
When they got Amelia in bed, and she seemed to be stable, Jack and James went into the living room, while Harold said, "I have to go." He then left without another word. James sat down on the sofa, and Elizabeth came to him and sat on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. Jack looked at James, then said, "If I lose Amelia, I don't know what I'd do. She's all I have, other than Eleanor of course." James nodded and said, "Plague, it'll be alright. We'll find Legion, kick his ass, then hopefully that'll cure Amelia." Jack smiled and said, "I never thought I'd say this, but thanks James." James nodded, then he looked at Elizabeth, who looked back at him and smiled. His eyes widened, and he asked, "Plague, would you happen to have a guest room?" Jack nodded and said, "Down the hall and to the right three doors down. Please do it quietly." Elizabeth stood up and led James down the hall, saying, "Don't worry Jack, you might forget we're even here." Jack sighed, then laid down on the couch, feeling he had earned a break as well. Harold walked into the bar, and ordered a glass of vodka. When the barkeeper brought it, he said, "Leave the bottle." A man turned to him and Harold looked at the man. He couldn't see the man's face, but he could see the man was wearing something like Old Hunter Attire. Harold said, "What are you looking at?" The man chuckled and said, "Why, I'm looking at a heartbroken soul. Don't worry Harry Benkins, your life may be in the crapper now, but that only means it gets better." Harold looked at the man and said, "My name's Harold Jenkins. Get it right jackass." The man laughed and said, "Dammit! I can never get it right. Oh well, I'll get it eventually. Barkeeper! This man's vodka is on me!" The barkeeper nodded and caught the gold coin that the man had tossed him. The man then got up and left. Harold stayed for a while, then left with his bottle of vodka. Outside, he saw a woman, about 39, come towards him. She asked, "Hello there good looking. I'll let a man like you have your way with me, for the right price." Harold was about to say something, but then a young man of about 16 came forward and said, "Mother! I told you to stop this. You don't need to defile yourself for money." The woman turned to the boy and said, "Alexander! I already told you. I can't do anything else. Please, go back home. I don't want you to see me like this." Alexander nodded, then went away. The woman turned back to Harold with a smile, but he said, "No thanks." He then went home. He went inside of his house and noticed the light was on in his bedroom. He went inside, and saw Lydia laying seductivly under the covers. She said, "Hello Harold. Am I attractive?" Harold nodded and said, "Of course Lydia. That's why I married you." Lydia smiled and walked forward, completely naked. She stroked Harold's cheek and said, "Well then, let's show our love for each other." Harold nodded, then grabbed Lydia by the throat. She said, "Gek... Harold... Why?...*Gasp*" Harold then said, "Because my wife is dead." Lydia stopped gasping, then smiled eviliy and said, "Excellent perception Harold Jenkins. I'm impressed." Lydia then morphed into Legion, who reached forward and broke Harold's neck. Jack woke up on his sofa, and called out, "James?" There was no reply, so he called again, "James!" He heard a a crash, then the door opened and James came out. He said, "Yes Plague? What do you want?" He then paused as Elizabeth came out of the room completely naked. She walked sleepily into the bathroom and James covered her with his overcoat. Jack had looked away, and looked back when he heard the door open. He asked James, "Don't you think it's strange that Harold hasn't returned yet?" James shrugged, then said, "He's probably just going to town on some hooker in bed as we speak. Harold has some fighting skill. I'm not worried." Jack stood up and grabbed his mask, saying, "Well, I'm still going to his house to check on him." James nodded and said, "I'll stay and keep an eye on Amelia." Jack nodded and said, "Thanks." He walked to Harold's house, and found the door unlocked. "That's strange. Harold never keeps his door unlocked." Jack went inside and saw a note folded neatly onto Harold's dining room table. It read, "You can only save one: Amelia or Harold. Choose wisely. You already know where Amelia is, but here's Harold's location." Jack looked at the location, and immediatly left for it. Harold woke up, and found he was hanging from a meat hook shirtless. He looked around, then he saw Legion and Sarina appear. Legion observed him, then said, "The ritual was perfect. This proves I'm the superior necromancer. Now it's your turn." Sarina nodded and said, "Watch as I show off my charm." She then turned to Harold and unbuttoned her jacket, exposing her breasts to Harold, who couldn't help himself. She came towards him and whispered in his ear, "Now Harold, I'll make you a deal. Tell us James's weakness, and I'll show you how good I am at pleasuring men." Harold turned to her, then spit in her face and said, "get away from me bitch!" Sarina hissed and scratched Harold, leaving three scars where her fingernails hit. Legion clapped and said, "Harold Jenkins kept it in his pants. You must not be as good as you think." Sarina glared at him and said, "You try then." Legion cracked his neck and said, "Watch and learn." Legion then turned into Lydia. But then Harold saw Lydia's eyes turn to their natural color. She looked at Harold and said, "Harold! Please, help me. I'm so cold. I never saw Maltron coming. Our child is dead. Please, I'm so cold." Harold screamed and said, "Lydia!" Then, Lydia's eyes turned green again. She morphed back into Legion and he said, "I got it. We need the girl. Elizabeth." Sarina smiled and said, "Well then, it shouldn't be too hard to aquire her. We'll just kill Doctor Plague and find Elizabeth. How hard can it be?" Just then, an arm pushed through her to the shoulder, and Sarina gasped out. Legio looked at her without pity and said, "It'll be''' that''' hard." He then vanished. Plague removed his arm and Sarina's corpse fell to the ground. He got Harold down to the ground and said, "Come on old friend, let's get you to the hospital." Harold then passed out. I completely redid this chapter, as I considered this chapter as one of my worst. And now it's pretty good if you ask me. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts